


存文8

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文8

车水马龙 BY 热河

“明天你开车去啊。”张继科推开门抛下这么一句话没等马龙回答就闪了。其实也是马龙的反应难得地慢了半拍，他正在想事儿，似乎是很重要又好像并不太重要，被张继科这么一甩包竟然记不起刚才想到哪里。三月北京的夜晚还是冷，走动两步手指刚搁在门把手上就啪地起了静电，马龙被电得弹了一下，抬头看着斜对面严丝合缝的门好像盯着一堵墙，讪讪地关了锁去隔壁找张超借胶水。

马龙并不算一个记忆顶好的人，他有太多的事要过脑，轻的重的，长远的眼前的，正手的反拍的，前路不阻但命运未知，足够他琢磨得没空挪地儿。尽管他也并不总是在琢磨，年轻人玩乐心盛，ipad都被他玩儿坏两个，比如极品飞车开得轰轰隆隆的时候，阿斯顿马丁风驰电掣跑过街灯林立的血红色庄园，高速奔袭之下不用脑子就分外轻松。

但此刻他被这静电弹得想起了些过去的事，仿佛微不足道的电量也能通过手指鞭辟入里地打入某根神经内部，这让他有些烦躁。

无论在哪一年，北方的冬天都干燥得能摩擦生火，这种干燥让彼时只有十来岁的他们起了玩儿心，二队发的冬季制服是涤纶材料，穿在身上并不舒适，又静电得厉害，举手投足都几乎有电流。也不知是无聊还是手欠，张继科总喜欢用手捂一捂耳朵，然后在衣服上刷刷摩擦几下，去摸马龙的脸。马龙被啪啪的火花击得脸红，然后伸脚去踹他，通常都能被他躲过去，是因为马龙也没想真踢。

勇往直前的日子本就是热血而不平凡的，张继科逮着机会就用干簌簌的手指扎他一下，马龙的应激性越来越强，见了他就笑着躲得老远。不过他在心里是明白，张继科的小玩笑和之前在北京队那些大孩子们的恶作剧不一样，带着些他说不出的骚动和刺激，这样的情绪对他来说有些复杂，所以便有时躲，有时不躲，有时回击，把冰凉的爪子伸进张继科的脖子里，直探到背心上起伏的肌肉。

后来到了春天，摩擦也没了电荷，张继科把依旧冷嗖嗖的手贴在马龙脸上。

马龙嘲笑他说：不灵了，没感觉。

张继科说：再感觉感觉。一双困眼盯着他，手半天不放下来。

马龙窘着脸隔开他：继科，人接吻才这姿势呢。

张继科就埋了脸亲上去。

少年的嘴唇干爽又柔软，他们还并不会亲，只是侧着脸压住对方的嘴，末了用舌头舔一舔自己的，再压一压。最后张继科福灵心至地咬住马龙的下唇轻轻磨了一下，马龙发出嗯嗯地吃痛声，抵着对方的下身宣告他们几乎拔地而起般长大成人。

此刻马龙靠在椅背上承受着张继科全身的重量，小腹被那硬块有一下没一下的动作撩得发抖。在此之前他以为他和张继科顺理成章又不尴不尬的下半身关系已经结束了，他们大概有半年没有做爱，没有接吻，甚至没有赛场握手之外的触碰，像一切开始那样自然地无疾而终。遵循按部就班的科学轨迹、生长模式和攀升规律，违背客观伦常且不正不经的相处方式本不可能天长地久。

好在他们的戛然而止并不十分刻意，是以在之后的几个月里想起那种撕毁般的冲动和心悸，马龙也会觉得像放开充气皮筏般松了口气，即使随之而来会有一些深刻又蒙昧的烦躁包裹着他，却也再没有更好的选择。

这天他俩本是和许昕、吴颢一起约好去看车展，张继科在前一天扔话让马龙开车去。马龙刚领到那辆宝马X5还没过磨合期，四个人就坐了他车上了道。车还没开出永定门，许昕就接到队里电话说这次尿检抽到他，让他赶紧回去尿，许昕大白眼一翻几乎昏在车里。

随后一边下车还一边摁着车玻璃冲他们喊：哥哥我出门才尿过了，特么早知道我就该留着啊。马龙嫌弃地用手擦了擦新车的窗户把他拍开。

体联的尿检通常要搞很长时间，三个人没花太大犹豫当即决心不管他了。

那天的车展质量很一般，兰博基尼只有一辆，颜色还特别朴素，不符合张继科骚包的审美。马龙看上一款宾利慕尚，被张继科说是二奶开的。吴颢说，那车模长漂亮。马龙张继科扭头看了一眼同声说：切。然后很有默契地笑了笑。

兜兜转转从会展出来已经是傍晚，吴颢撒下他两人奔去佳人有约。

马龙和张继科对望了一眼，胸腔里刮了个抽风。他把车钥匙扔给张继科说：回去你开吧。他已经准备好一路上睡觉，就算睡不着也总比睁着眼睛来得宁静。

张继科打开马龙的车载，咬字不清的歌者从《乔克叔叔》唱到《反方向的钟》。张继科咳了两声说：你是有多喜欢周杰伦。

马龙靠在副驾，本来不打算说话的，听张继科的口气略有不爽，闭着眼睛跟着哼哼：所有回忆对着我进攻……

他们有一段时间没出门玩乐，几乎忘了晚高峰的北京堵得像狗一样。张继科看着红灯亮了三次，无奈地播开电台听路况，甜腻的女声几乎说不出一个不堵的十字口。末了说道，愿堵在路上的各位有一个好心情，放了一首比他俩年龄还大的《心墙》。

马龙仍然在装睡，打小他就自负装睡的本事高人一等，几乎连自己也能骗过去，以至于忘了到底睡着没有。后来他才知道图样图森破的意思，那点技能连张继科都瞒不了。张继科会在事后把脸贴在他脖子上的皮肤，像鲤鱼吐水那样呜噗噗地说：知道你没睡，我不睡你根本睡不着。

马龙睁开眼睛愤怒地看他一眼，掌住张继科的脸用力亲他鼻子。

有过那样腻歪得一点都不好玩的日子。

堵在北京车水马龙喇叭喧嚣的大街上装睡，马龙放在身侧的左手突然被握住了，他心头的咯噔响得吓了自己一跳，下意识想缩，又不明白为毛要心虚，所以反而用力地抓紧了那只手，顺便盘算了一下他是左手，张继科是右手，按含金量说也不吃亏。

过了好久车才动一下又挪半步，张继科收回手，马龙只觉得左手手心里全是汗，仿佛化了块糖。等他烦不胜烦睁开眼睛的时候，张继科已经把车开到了一条胡同里。

六点过半，华灯初上，天色墨蓝渐黑，看起来是条死胡同的地方已经暗得像地下室。马龙已经预知或会发生的事，他斜着身子看了张继科一眼，张继科坦荡又酷拽地拉开了皮带孔。

马龙还是象征性地抵抗了一句：艹，你不是吧，车里？

张继科已经解开安全带，从驾驶座上翻过来：车上你硬不起来啊？

马龙微微皱眉抬手抵了他一下。

张继科问：咋了。

马龙顿了顿说：把遮光板拉上。

两个人脱衣服很花费了些气力，扒拉下外套已经气喘吁吁。车窗紧闭又没开空调，马龙呼哧呼哧地想着要是他俩死在这车里就给国家丢大了人。

由于座位空间所限，张继科费了吃奶的劲才从马龙双腿的缝隙中褪下了一只裤腿，他跨坐在马龙身上，低下头沿着他的耳朵用唇齿一点点轻轻地磨，马龙摸着他咬过的地方起了不明显的牙印。张继科扳过他的脸，马龙在暗色中看到他的眼睛泛起两道温软的光点，鼻子落下一寸突兀的阴影，眼前的人就探唇搅了他的舌。

马龙这一天喝水喝得不多，正是口干，充满压迫感的吻毫无解渴的功效，反而增加了口腔的黏腻和焦躁，他俩的舌尖沉默又凶狠地交错在一起，张继科暗示性地在他嘴里刺了几下，马龙憋红了脸推开他，半轻不重咬了他刚冒出胡茬的下巴尖。

终于张继科把头窝在马龙肩上，似乎他很久没有回归到这么合适的位置，用鼻子囫囵地拱着马龙耳后的短短刺刺的头发，湿润的呼吸沾满了耳廓，双手从肩头圈住了他。

马龙伸手绕过张继科的肩头往下拉着圆，摸了几个来回，摒了呼吸不动声色地把手指放到张继科裤腰边缘，皮带已经松开，成型的勃起随着张继科有意识的微微晃动顶在马龙的下身。

马龙没有迟疑一把扯开他的内裤前侧把不安分的活物放出来。

张继科挂在他耳边说：好久没见，打个招呼。

马龙左手撑了撑身体，长着薄茧的右手把他小兄弟温柔地扶住，埋下脸用鼻尖蹭了蹭顶端说：又没变长。

张继科操地骂了一声抬起腰，放开了原本隐隐顾忌的姿势，两只手将马龙的内裤褪到膝盖，用力将他的大腿朝两边分开，那点单薄的布料在双腿的扯动中发出帛裂的声响。狭小的空间中马龙的两条腿架在张继科的肩上，一只光裸另一只还穿着裤子，他整个人几乎叠成一个开腿的V字，穿胸的气流窄得他胸口都起了痛意。张继科的手摸索到他的双腿之间，从囊袋打了个圈往后探。马龙捏着他耳朵说：等会儿。气息不匀地拉开张继科身后的储物柜摸出一管护手霜。

张继科用牙咬开盖子，直接摁出一坨挤在入口，甚至掉了一块白色的膏体在皮座椅上，他的手指粘着油兮兮的软霜顶进了马龙的身体，一点点向深处扩张。在这样荒唐的时间，荒唐的地方，张继科的耐性竟然足够的好，马龙被他深入要害的指尖挤得喉咙发出呜咽，他的头顶在右边的车窗玻璃上，冰凉的触感让他脸颊上的充血更烫了。

外面的天色已经完全黑了，马龙能从压迫在头顶的车窗看到单调的路灯，偶尔路过的行人，不远处垃圾桶上还跳过一只姜黄色的大猫。即使外面的人不可能看到他们，依照他与生俱来的羞耻心，眼下的情况再活十次也不可能重演，别说路人，他看到远处闪烁的车光都生了紧张。但现在张继科已经进来了，滚烫的阴茎塞满了他的身体，他羞于启齿的罅隙，顶撞着他以为可以随时掐灭的心事，撑得他从身后到胸口都火辣辣得快要炸开。

他们好像是两个被装在玻璃匣子里的原始生物，用一种奇葩又紧致地姿势进行着貌似顺水推舟实则偷天换日的交配。张继科的身体贴着他，有限的空间让他的动作微妙而急促，马龙咬着手背，脖子上全是冷汗但没发声，倒是张继科嗯嗯地低声哼鸣。他俩都出了一身大汗，上身却只脱了外套，衬衫和毛衣沾染了汗水蒸腾出温热漫漫的湿气，车窗上又多了一层似是而非的雾霭。

张继科动了一会儿趴在马龙肩上笑起来，他正停在一个要命的位置，马龙难受得尾椎骨发麻，后边几乎就反射性地缩起来。张继科右手加快速度撸着他半硬的勃起，一边慌忙地吻着他的嘴角说：别夹别夹。

马龙嗯了个不短的音节，皱起眉头说：你笑什么？

张继科左手朝后面摸索了半天笑呛了说：忘了X系列的前排是可以放倒的。

高潮来临马龙整个人已经仰面躺下了，和张继科断了这种下流的关系之后他几乎没有自己解决过，挤压了数月的欲望射得整个小腹都湿湿漉漉。张继科还在他体内汹涌地抽动着，不时凑过嘴来吮他的唇。

高潮过后的身体疲惫又酸楚，马龙半眯着眼睛注视隔了一层变色玻璃的街灯，灯光随着被顶动的频率发出脱跳颤动的光。

张继科抽出的动作还是晚了一点点，一小部分精液仍然打进他身体，大部分随着张继科的右手流在马龙的大腿和带着崭新气味的汽车皮椅上。

整个过程马龙并没有发出什么响动，声音却掩不住干涩，他无奈地说着：我车里还没来得及放纸巾。

张继科想了想从掉在座位下的外衣口袋里扯出一包湿巾，侧过身给马龙擦拭股间和腹部的浊液。湿巾是凉的，每触一下马龙就缩紧肌肉，发出十分轻微的噜噜声，张继科觉得好笑，用手指把湿巾贴进他股缝，马龙整个人被凉得弹起来，狠狠拍了一下张继科的脑袋，手忙脚乱地拉起裤子，顺便帮张继科把内裤边也提起来，眼睛一闭，当做从没见过他兄弟。

马龙躺在大战初歇的副驾，车厢里的腥膻让他不得不摇开半扇窗，还是那盏路灯的光线在他眼前投出弥散的浅光，他推了推爬回驾驶座的张继科说：开车啊。

张继科扣住他的指头：才射完，脚还没力气。

马龙扶着脑袋想吐槽却被张继科在他指尖画圈的手封了口舌。

电台广播开始放《空城》的时候，张继科踩动了油门，他唱着“这城市车水马龙”，眼睛里闪烁着闹市的霓虹。马龙侧过脸看他，他把头拧向窗外，唇边泛着点不清楚的笑意。

他们穿过入夜的首都，车速可以很快，像阿斯顿马丁跑过街灯林立的血红庄园。

马龙说：忘了件事儿。

张继科问：现在想起来了？

马龙说：嗯，咱还没吃晚饭。

于是过来一段路，马龙下车买了两个鸡蛋灌饼上来，开车门被啪地打了个不小的静电，张继科凑过脸就着他的手咬了一口。

他俩一天都没怎么喝水，有点噎。

END


End file.
